The present disclosure relates to a technology of changing a screen state.
A screen saver has a history of being used as a utility adapted to prevent the burn-in of a cathode-ray tube, and is started to display a screen saver screen when there has been no operating input from a user for a predetermined time. Recently, a function of a screen saver which function ends the operation of the screen saver on the basis of the input of a password has been utilized, and the screen saver may be automatically started and used to hide a display screen while the user is away from the desk. The display may display information not desired to be viewed by other people. It is therefore meaningful to make a setting for preventing another person from cancelling the screen saver by registering a password for the cancellation of the screen saver in advance.